LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2013 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Saturday 19th December 2015 *Alexandra Park: Chiffchaff heard near wood Green Res also 30+ Common Gull (Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: drake Pintail north marsh, 25 Snipe, 4 Green Sandpiper & Pheasant, Chiffchaff Cycle Track (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall, Bill Haines) *Crayford Marshes: 2 Bearded Tit, Spotted Redshank, male Marsh Harrier, 5 Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Golden Plover, 5 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Rock Pipit, 2 Curlew. (Kev Jarvis) *Danson Park: No sign of Goosander due to boat disturbance, Teal, Gadwall, Little Grebe, 3 Great Crested Grebe, Sparrowhawk, 2 Yellow-legged Gull (ad + 1w), Kingfisher, Siskin (Ian Stewart, Phil Cliffe) *Horsenden Hill (Fields): 10 Redwing, Sparrowhawk, 3 singing Song Thrush. Black Knapweed and Meadow Buttercup in flower!! (Martin Smith) *Lamorbey Park, Sidcup. 4 Egyptian Geese, 18 Canada Geese, Grey Heron, 7 Tufted Ducks, 3 Little Grebe, 7 Cormorant, 2 Peregrines, Goldcrest (Eric Brown) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Raven in from W then S 09.41 - 09.43, pair Peregrines, singing Mistle Thrush, Goldcrest, Green Woodpecker (Ian Stewart) *St Georges Wharf/Vauxhall: 2 Peregrine high north west (Michael Mac). *Woodford Green: Hawfinch (Twitter) 'Friday 18th December 2015' *Alexandra Park: light Redwing passage pre dawn 0645 (Bob Watts) *Bexley DA5 (Coldblow Field): Redwing, c30 Linnet, 4 Lesser Redpoll. No sign of Brambling but a good few finches about, will check again (Ian Stewart) *Bexleyheath: Goosander (female) still present at Danson Park (Donna Zimmer). *Bushy Park: Little Egret fishing in stream between boating pond and Chestnut avenue, 09:50 (Mike Foster). *Crayford Marshes: 2 Bearded Tit, Short-eared Owl, Spotted Redshank, 8 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Rock Pipit, 22 Fieldfare, 6 Redwing, 160 Dunlin, 3 Little Egret, 35 Redshank. (Kev Jarvis) *Danson Park: Female Goosander still present 16.10, 2 Teal, 4 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 3 Great Crested Grebe, Kingfisher (Ian Stewart) *Enfield Town: Grey Wagtail on Pearsons flat roof (Phil Rhodes) *Foots Cray Meadows: Pair Egyptian Geese, 15+ Tufted Duck, pair Pheasant, 3+ Little Grebe, Little Egret, Kestrel, 2 Water Rail, Kingfisher, 2 Grey Wagtail, 30+ Siskin (Ian Stewart) *Ladywell Fields: Kingfisher, Cormorant on the river, 3 Song Thrush singing, 2 Coal Tits (Tom Moulton) *Lower Clapton E5: 4 Lesser Redpoll with Goldfinch flock in birch in Powerscroft Road at 0930 (Alastair Dent) *Millfields E5: ~20 Redwing + 6 Fieldfare around the orchard at 0900. At least 4 Song Thrushes in full song here and in the filter beds (Alastair Dent) *Oakwood Park: Grey Wagtail, 2 Song Thrush incl one singing, singing Mistle Thrush, 4 Greenfinch, 21 Goldfinch, 11 Siskin feeding in alder (Robert Callf) *Pinner (HA5): 36 Redwing west/north-west, Goldcrest & 2 Coal Tit. Later: 2 Jackdaw over, Jay & at least 20 House Sparrow around the feeders (Jon Ridge). *Richmond Park: adult Mediterranean Gull - Upper Pen Pond briefly, 2 male Teal, 2 Red-crested Pochard - pair, 107 Comnmon Gull, Kingfisher (J.Wilczur) Little Egret, Grey Heron sitting on nest, Peregrine male perched (Friday Group per JW) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Peregrine, Song Thrush singing, 3 Redwing S, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Jackdaw S (Ian Stewart) *South Norwood CP: Bearded Tit, Kingfisher, Teal, Water Rail (h), Siskin, 4 Lesser Redpoll, 3 Fieldfare, Redwing, 2 Goldcrest, Chiffchaff (h), 2 Jackdaw (Steven Robinson) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: c60 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, 9 Siskin, 4 Rook, Bullfinch, 4 Mandarin, Teal (John Colmans) *tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Male Firecrest '''still Horse Chestnut Glade 1315 also 2+ Redwing Monument Glade (Bob Watts) *Wanstead Flats: 16 Linnet, Siskin, Reed Bunting, Meadow Pipit, 3 Goldcrest, 5 Teal, 3 Pochard, 20 + Gadwall, 10 + Shoveler, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) '''Thursday 17th December 2015 *Chislehurst Pond (by the High Street): incl. a (male) Mandarin Duck, seemingly present since at least late-October (Mike Robinson) *Crayford Marshes: Short-eared Owl, 2 Bearded Tit, Spotted Redshank, fem Marsh Harrier, 2 Curlew, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, Common Sandpiper, Water Rail, Rock Pipit, c300 Dunlin. (Kev Jarvis, Ralph Todd) *Danson Park: Female Goosander still present (Bexley wildlife website per Ian Stewart) *Hampstead Heath. By bird feeding bridge. 10 Siskins, 1 Redwing and a Treecreeper.No Water Rail yet this winter. Probably gone to St James Park to be with Frank Nugent. (Greengrandad); Cheeky Grandad! Missing the not British Rail are you? I'll bring it back to you at the weekend (FN). *Hatton Cross: Peregrine (Simon Cumming) *Kingston upon Thames (KT2 5BQ): 14 Redwing. *Lamorbey Park: 3 Egyptian Geese, Little Grebe, Peregrine, 10+ Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) *Leatherhead Crematorium: 1 Fieldfare, 1 Mistle Thrush, 6 Redwing, 1 Nuthatch, 1 Goldcrest, 1 Greylag, 5 Ring-necked Parakeet. Also 3 Pied Wagtail at Randalls Way (Neil Batten) *Pinner (HA5): Jay & Grey Squirrel in combat on the lawn over custody of an acorn & 3 Coal Tit on the feeding apparatus. Later; Redwing over at 21:48 (Jon Ridge). *Primrose Hill: Peregrine over St Mark's Church this morning (John Colmans) *St James's Park: Water Rail in full view at 08:30 (Frank Nugent); 2 Redwing on Duck Island at 12:45, also full-winged Shoveler (Andrew Self); Water Rail 14:00-15:00 (Eric, Toni, Frank). *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Sparrowhawk, Kestrel low through gardens like a Sparrowhawk- increasingly common sight here this year, Peregrine, Fieldfare, 3 Redwing S, Goldcrest, Coal Tit (Ian Stewart) *South Norwood Country Park: 2 Kestrel, 3 Water Rail, 160 Black-headed Gull, Grey Wagtail, 4 Fieldfare, 6 Redwing, Chiffchaff, 5 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Bearded Tit eventually showed well in big reed bed at 10.15am. (Croydon Birders) * Stockers Lake. 24 Red crested Pochard ( 19 males, 5 females) at south end of lake feeding on weed. (John Edwards, Patty Briggs). * Springwell Lake. Cetti's Warbler ( John Edwards, Patty Briggs) * Stockers Farm. Little Owl in usual willow ( John Edwards, Patty Briggs) * Wanstead Flats: Caspian Gull (Walthamstow Poachers) 'Wednesday 16th December 2015' * Bayhurst Wood fields. Harefield. 6 ( 3Pr.) Stonechat and 30 Fieldfare ( John Edwards) *Crayford Marshes: Short-eared Owl, Common Sandpiper, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 400 Dunlin, 270 Lapwing, Curlew, 14 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, 18 Wigeon. (Kev Jarvis) *Danson Park: Female Goosander, Water Rail, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, 8+ Goldcrest, 6+ Siskin (Ian Stewart) *East India Dock Basin: 11 Shelduck, c.45 Teal, 22 Tufted, 2 Kingfisher, 1 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Siskin, 1 Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrest, 3 Reed Buntings (Nick Senior) *Greenwich Ecology Park: 2 Egyptian Goose, 4 Teal, Goldcrest, Siskin (John Bushell per Conrad Ellam) *Hilly Fields Lewisham: 2 Mistle Thrush, Goldcrest, singing Song Thrush, Great Spotted Woodpecker (f) (Tom Moulton/Sue Gore) *KGV Res: Great Northern Diver, Smew, 12 Goosander, Peregrine (A.Middleton) *London Wetland Centre: 2m 2f Pintail, 6 Greylag geese, 2 Common Snipe, 2 Cetti's warbler, 15 Siskin, Peregrine over main lake and grazing marsh, then landed on long island in front of Observatory to bathe then flew off east (Martin Honey) *South Lodge Farm, Enfield: 5 Meadow Pipit, 34 Pied Wagtail (Robert Callf) *Stoneleigh KT17: 5 Fieldfare w. 4 Pied Wagtail, 145 Herring Gull n.e. 19 Ring-necked Parakeet (Neil Batten) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Male Firecrest 'still Monument Glade 1300 also Coal tit Sanctuary Wood (Bob Watts) *Trent Park: Kingfisher, 40+ Siskin feeding in alders (Robert Callf) 'Tuesday 15th December 2015 *Brent Reservoir: 19 Common Snipe, Water Rail, Chiffchaff, Sparrowhawk, Green Woodpecker (Steve Blake). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, 2 Song Thrush, 7 Mistle Thrush (Conrad Ellam). *Fishers Green (Goosefields): 6 Lesser Redpoll (James Palmer). *Crayford Marshes: Raven, Spotted Redshank, fem Marsh Harrier, 82 Golden Plover, c750 Dunlin, 10 Yellow-legged Gull, 8 Cetti's Warbler, 5 Rock Pipit, Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher, 2 Curlew (Kev Jarvis & Ian Stewart). *Fetcham Mill Pond: 1 Little Grebe, 16 Tufted Duck, 1 Cormorant, 1 Common Gull. Also 1 Kingfisher on R. Mole by railway bridge (Neil Batten). *Hall Marsh: Peregrine, Stonechat (James Palmer). *High Barnet Station:- Two Wrens singing in the copse at near midnight (Geoff Crabtree). *Highgate Station: two Song Thrushes singing, in balmy London temperatures (Brian Milligan). *Ladywell Fields: 2 Goldcrest, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Mistle Thrush, Nuthatch, singing Song Thrush (Tom Moulton/Sue Gore). * Morden Cemetery: Little Owl (Bob Smith). *Morden Hall Park: Great Crested Grebe, 3 Little Grebe, Little Egret, 2 Egyptian Geese (Bill Budd). *Rammey Marsh: Sparrowhawk, 6 Reed Bunting (James Palmer). *Regent's Park: Firecrest '''male trapped and ringed in area with no public access this morning (Bill Haines). *St James's Park: Water Rail putting on a good show despite myriad noise and activity all around at the end of the reedbed nearest Horse Guards Parade at 14:15 (Frank Nugent). *Mile End Park: 1 Green Woodpecker (Marcus Mitchell). *South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose, 8 Shoveler, Little Grebe, 4 Cormorant, 2 Kestrel, 4 Water Rail, 34 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 7 Collared Dove, Grey Wagtail, Fieldfare, 2 Chiffchaff, 5 Goldcrest, '''Bearded Tit , 15 Siskin, Bullfinch (Croydon Birders). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: at least two Song Thrushes singing along bank of River Lea by East Warwick at 6am (Quentin Given). *Wanstead Flats: 2''' Firecrest still Long Wood, 6 Goldcrest, Stonechat, 20+ Linnet, 3 Redpoll, 60 Gadwall, 6 Shoveler, 6 Teal, 2 Pochard, 3 Egyptian Goose, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Great Black-backed Gull (Bob Vaughan/Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: 244 Gadwall, 29 Wigeon, 47 Shoveler, Teal, Pochard, 2 Kingfisher, 5 Siskin, Nuthatch, 10+ Goldcrest, 3 Redwing (Nick Croft). 'Monday 14th December 2015 ' *Crayford Marshes: '''Short-eared Owl, Spotted Redshank, fem Marsh Harrier, 18 Golden Plover, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 5 Yellow-legged Gull, 4 Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, 480 Dunlin, 2 Curlew, 300 Lapwing, 3 Rock Pipit, 28 Redshank, Kingfisher. (Kev Jarvis) *Fairlop Waters:juv Great Northern Diver still on the main lake late afternoon,also 31 Golden Plover ,pair of Wigeon.(Alan Bell) *Fulham Palace Meadow Allotments: singing Song Thrush (3.05pm) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Guy Lodge Farm, Enfield: Mediterranean Gull adult with mixed flock of Black-headed and Common Gulls on fields between Whitewebbs Lane and M25 (Robert Callf) *Leatherhead Crematorium: 4 Goosander (3m 1f) on River Mole, 1 drake Teal, 1 Greylag, 19 Redwing, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Pied Wagtail, 1 Goldcrest. (Neil Batten) *Lower Chingford (Flood Relief Channel near North Circular Road): female Pintail (James Palmer) * Mayflower Park: Chiffchaff (Bob Smith) *Ruislip Lido: AM 24+ Little Egret, Kingfisher, 2 Water Rail calling, pr Great Crested Grebe courtship dancing.(Martin Smith) *St James's Park: Water Rail showing well this morning (Frank Nugent). * Woodford Bridge: 4 Ring-necked Parakeets and Great Spotted Woodpecker in the trees right outside my flat it's nice just to have the birds come to me instead of me going to find them! (Alan Hobson). * Wanstead Flats: Caspian Gull (@suzehu on twitter) 'Sunday 13th December 2015 ' *Barnes Waterside Development, Pond: Cetti's Warbler singing (R.Kaye) *Brent Reservoir: drake Pintail north marsh, 18 Snipe, Treecreeper in Oakwood (Andrew Self, Roy Beddard). Plus - First winter male Sparrowhawk flew in front of main hide, c. 10 Goldcrest, 5 Egyptian Geese, 2 Chiffchaff (Roy Beddard, Bob Husband et al, NW London RSPB Group regular Birdwalk) *Cornmill Meadows, Water Rail, Barn Owl (at dusk), 8 Goldcrest, 100+ Siskin feeding in Alder's (Neville Smith). *Crayford Marshes: fem Marsh Harrier, 2 Golden Plover, Common Sandpiper, Black-tailed Godwit, 250 Dunlin, 20 Redshank, 2 Rock Pipit, Curlew, Cetti's Warbler, 30 Wigeon, 35 Teal. (Kev Jarvis) *Gallions Reach: Caspian Gull, Common Sandpiper, 4 Curlew, 28 Lapwing 2 Black-tailed Godwit, 1w Yellow-legged Gull. (Gary A James and Paul Davis). *Fairlop Waters: Great Northern Diver (Twitter) still there at 3pm. 26 Golden Plover in field (1 summer plumage), 130 Lapwing, 2 Goldcrest (Daniel Whitelegg). *Greenwich Ecology Park: Little Grebe, Drake Gooander fllew over the park, heading upriver @ 2.45, drake Tufted Duck, 3 drake Teal, Kingfisher, Siskin m (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) *Hogsmill Water Treatment Works: 89 Mallard, 6 Shoveler, 32 Teal, 1 Gadwall, 2 Pochard, 1780 Black-headed Gull, 232 Herring Gull, 16 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 340 Feral Pigeon, 166 Woodpigeon, 75 Collared Dove, 7 Grey Wagtail, 42 Blackbird, 48 Redwing, 23 Song Thrush, 23 Dunnock, 32 Wren, 20 Goldcrest, 180 Jackdaw, 111 Carrion Crow, 15 Chaffinch, 26 Goldfinch, 8 Linnet (Andrew Skotnicki) *KGV Res: Great Northern Diver, Slavonian Grebe, redhead Smew, five Goosander, 15 Goldeneye, Kingfisher, two Grey Wagtails, 17 Meadow Pipits (Sean Huggins) *London Wetland Centre - WWT: 1 Bittern - Reservoir Lagoon, 1 fem Goldeneye, 3 Pintail, Peregrine, 2 Sparrowhawk, Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrest (by and per Angus Innes); *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 1 Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrest, 2 Song Thrush (Rich Petley) *Ponders End Lake: redhead Smew, 20 Lapwing, 5 Little Grebe, Kingfisher (A.Middleton) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2 Short Eared Owls, 3 Marsh Harriers (1M 2F) Buzzard (Landfill/Wennington) Barn Owl, Dartford Warbler (Cordite/north path) 100 Redshanks, 30 Black Tailed Godwits (Stone Barges at high tide)(Ian Bradshaw) *Richmond Park: Dartford Warbler, Kingfisher, Waterrail, 2 Stonechat 3 Meadow Pipit (Steve Woolfenden) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: c150 Redwing, 12 Fieldfare, Kingfisher, 3 Mandarin (John Colmans) *Sewardstone Marsh: 2 Goosander, 2 Water Rail, Firecrest along path north side of the smaller Night Pit, also Chiffchaff, Treecreeper, Bullfinch (Neville Smith). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 51 'Little Egret into the roost, exactly the same number as one week ago (Frank Nugent). Hi Frank, Gates shut at 17:00 what sort of time and where do you view these from, I presume they are on the island on No.2 Res? Thanks Paul. ''Hello Paul, I got there at 15:00 and left at 16:30. First Egret arrived at c15:30 and the last seen by 16:20, nearly all coming in from the North straight onto No 2 Island, some of them flying in near total darkness, viewed from opposite. There are 2 of us looking. Kindest regards, Frank. Thanks *Wanstead Flats: The 1w '''Caspian Gull was erroneous re-identified from pics as a Herring Gull, 50 + Herring Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 400 + Common Gull, 150 + Black-headed Gull, Stonechat, 13 Linnet. WeBS: 3 Pochard, 17 Tufted Duck, 4 Teal, 16 Shoveler, 53 Gadwall, 82 Mallard, 2 Little Grebe, Chiffchaff, 4 Goldcrest, Kestrel (Wanstead Birders, Paul Whiteman, Mike Messenger). Aren't the photos on Jono's blog a Caspian Gull, then? That was ok, it was the one (two!) photographed today that were not. *Wanstead Park: WeBS highlights including 319 Gadwall, 74 Shoveler, 32 Wigeon, 6 Teal (Tim Harris, James Heal) Woodcock, Water Rail, Kingfisher,, 4 Goldcrest, 2 Great Black-backed Gull, 10 + Redwing (Nick Croft) 'Saturday 12th December 2015 ' *Brent Reservoir: Cetti's Warbler by main hide, 27 Snipe, Little Egret, Lesser Redpoll, 6 Redwing & 5 Fieldfare (Andrew Self) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Redwing, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam) *Brockley and Ladywell Cemetery SE4: 2 Firecrest, '''2 Goldcrest, Redwing, 2 Green Woodpeckers, 2 Spotted Woodpeckers, Pied Wagtail (Phil Laurie) *Crayford Marshes: adult Yellow-legged Gull, 62 Golden Plover, 32 Black-tailed Godwit, 4 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Rock Pipit, Curlew, 40 Wigeon, 22 Fieldfare, 200 Lapwing, 22 Redshank. (Kev Jarvis) *Erith, Thames (off Corinthian Manorway): incl. a Black Redstart, 200+ Black-tailed Godwit, 200+ Redshank, 2 Chiffchaff, a Rock Pipit, a Yellow-legged Gull (adult) and a Grey Wagtail (Mike Robinson) *Fairlop Waters and surrounding fields: '''Great Northern Diver, Golden Plover, Egyptian Goose, Common Buzzard, Siskin, Little Owl. (Neil Twyford/Alan Thomas) *Foots Cray Meadows: Water Rail, Kingfisher, 12 Fieldfare, 4 Lesser Redpoll, Siskin (Ian Stewart) *London Wetland Centre: 1f Goldeneye, 2m 1f Pintail, 5 Common Snipe, 3 Sparrowhawk, c.30 Siskin, 4 Goldcrest (Martin Honey & B. Page) *Pinner (Bridge Street): Grey Wagtail over (Jon Ridge). *Pinner (Cannon Lane): Grey Wagtail over & Kingfisher along the River Pinn (Jon Ridge). *Pinner (Eastcote Road): Grey Wagtail over (Jon Ridge). *Pinner Park Farm; Pinner Park FarmPinner Park FarmCommon Buzzard, 2 Snipe, 2 Shoveler (probable pair), Siskin over, 11 Meadow Pipit, 5 Fieldfare, 7 Redwing, 26 Jackdaw, 5 Jay & 2 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Richmond Park: Short-eared Owl (C.Williams per JW) Common Buzzard W over Pen Ponds (Hugh Bradshaw) *Staines Reservoir: Scaup (imm. male), Black necked Grebe, Med Gull (usual Stanwell adult), 250+ Pochard, 250+ Tufted Duck (Jim and Tony Sweetland) *Swanscombe Marshes: 1 Wigeon, 20 Teal, 1 Kestrel, 1 Peregrine Falcon (hunting over Botany Marsh), 5 Meadow Pipit, 3 Stonechat, 12 Fieldfare, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Raven, 50 Chaffinch (c, flock), 35 Linnet ©, 3 Reed Bunting (Peter Beckenham) *Wanstead Flats: Caspian Gull '''on main football field then flew south (Tony Brown), 1w '''Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Great Black-backed Gull, 2 Firecrest '''(Long Wood), 3 Goldcrest, 15 Lesser Redpoll, 5 Teal, 10 Gadwall, 5 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, 2 Kestrel, (Wanstead Birders) *Wanstead Park: '''Firecrest in Bush Wood (James Heal), 10 + Goldcrest, Siskin, 3 Redpoll, Coal Tit, Water Rail, Kingfisher, 20 + Wigeon, 100 + Gadwall, 30 + Shoveler, 3 Teal, Sparrowhawk, 5 Redwing (Nick Croft/James Heal) *Wraysbury GPs: 30+ Siskin, 13 Goldeneye, 1F Common Scoter (Identified later from photos), 1 Goosander, 16 Great Crested Grebe, 60+ Gadwall, 15 Shoveler, 40+ Wigeon, 11 Goldcrest, 12 Heron, 1 Egyptian Goose, 300+ Tufted Duck, 400+ Coot (Tom gibson - I got very excited about two spoonbill by the lakeside, but they turned out to be pets) 'Friday 11th December 2015 ' *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Song Thrush, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Bushy Park: Little Egret fishing in stream running towards Thames, 100 metres from Hampton Gate at 12:00 (Mike Foster) *Cornmill Gardens: Cormorant on the river (Tom Moulton). *Crayford Marshes: 3 Golden Plover, 180 Dunlin, 35 Redshank, Rock Pipit, Cetti's Warbler, 3 Goldcrest, 16 Fieldfare, 16 Linnet, 30 Wigeon, 140 Lapwing, 2 Little Egret (Kev Jarvis). *Dartford Marshes: Female Goldeneye on lake near Bob Dunn Way, poss 1w Caspian Gull, Kingfisher (Ian Stewart) *Fairlop Waters: Great Northern Diver still present on the main lake early afternoon (Alan Bell) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Little Grebe, 3 Siskin (Conrad Ellam) *Lee Valley, Friday Lake: 1 red-head Smew (Mike Oakland) *Lee Valley, Hall Marsh: male Stonechat, Little Egret (Mike Oakland) *Middlesex Filter Beds: Cetti's Warbler still singing at 0815, also 14 Collared Dove in a single tree (easily the most I've ever seen here) and a Redwing feeding around the stones (Alastair Dent) *St James's Park: Water Rail preening in open on edge of lake opposite Horseguard's Parade at 12.30 (Andrew Self). *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): 2 Cormorants over, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Peregrine, Redwing, Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) *Thames Chase Forest Centre: 2 Bullfinch, 9 Lesser Redpoll (Ben Green) *Wanstead Flats: Caspian Gull 'still on Alex (Jono Lethbridge) 'Thursday 10th December 2015 ''' *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, 2 Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Bushy Park: 10 Red-crested Pochard (7 drakes), 52 Common Gulls, 50+ Gadwall, 4 Common Pochard, 2 Shoveler, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Meadow Pipits and 1 Great Crested Grebe (Ed Stubbs) *Crayford Marshes: 2 '''Bearded Tit, 48 Golden Plover, 250 Lapwing, Common Sandpiper, 3 Little Egret, 2 Rock Pipit, 38 Wigeon, 2 Goldcrest, Fieldfare, Redwing (Kev Jarvis) * Fairlop Waters: Great Northern Diver still, showing well at 11.30 having been hiding earlier. Also half a dozen Fieldfares, Grey Heron, 2 LBB Gulls, 2 Common Gulls (Alan Hobson) *London Wetland Centre: 3m 1f Pintail, 1 Shelduck, 1 Common Snipe, 58 Wigeon, 19 Grey Heron loafing, 1 Fieldfare, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Bittern flew across main lake to SE corner (Martin Honey) *South Norwood Country Park: Bearded Tit (very vocal) in big reed bed.(Croydon Birders) *Swanley Park : Greylag, Shoveller, Goldcrest, Nuthatch, 10 Siskin (first for 3 yrs)) (Andy Meaton) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Male Firecrest '''still Cherry Glade in holly 50 yards NW of High glade Pond 08:20 also Chiffchaff Monument Glade - nominate (Bob Watts) *Trent Park: Red Kite, 10 Siskin (James Palmer) *Wanstead Flats: 1w '''Caspian Gull again on Alex, 1 w Yellow-legged Gull, Great Black-backed Gull, 39 Gadwall, 13 Shoveler, 8 Teal, Fieldfare, Chiffchaff, 4 Goldcrest, 3 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft/Peter Brinton) 'Wednesday 9th December 2015 ' *Alexandra Park: Several Redwing heard 06:45 (Bob Watts) *Barnes, River Thames: drake 'Brewer's Duck' (Mallard x Gadwall hybrid) R.Kaye *Bond Street (Bonhams), W1: 1 Grey Wagtail (Matthew J. Bradbury) *Bow Creek Ecology Park: 231 Teal, 1 Common Buzzard over South (a very pale variant), 1 Common Snipe c.50 Redshank, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Redwing, 1 Chiffchaff, 4 Goldcrests (Nick Senior) *Canary Wharf: Peregrine flying high-up between Citi and HSBC buildings (Mark Wardman). *East India Dock Basin: 1 Little Grebe, 80 Teal, 1 Gadwall, 4 Wigeon over West, 14 Tufted, 3 Grey Wagtails, 1 singing Cetti's Warbler, 1 male Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 3 Goldcrests, 2 Reed Buntings; 1 Common Seal (river) (Nick Senior) *Footscray Meadows : Gadwall, Tufted Duck, Little Egret, Water Rail, Kingfisher, Redpoll, Siskin (Andy Meaton) *Greenwich Park: Green Woodpecker, 6 Long-tailed Tits, m Firecrest, Goldcrest (Joe Beale). *Greenwich Ecology Park: 31 species recorded, site record: 2 Gadwall, 5 Teal, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Chiffchaff, Coal Tit (patch tick) Siskin (John Bushell per Conrad Ellam) *Long Ditton (TQ1766): 2200 Black-headed Gull (1350 E), 525 Herring Gull E, 480 Woodpigeon (330 N), 2 Fieldfare, 12 Redwing, 71 Robin, 5 Coal Tit, 4 Nuthatch, 26 Magpie, 55 Goldfinch (Andrew Skotnicki) *Mayflower Park: Water Rail (Bob Smith) *Middlesex Filter Beds: Cetti's Warbler singing in the bed nearest to the pond at 0930 (Alastair Dent) *Rainham RSPB: Barn Owl, 2 Short-eared Owl, male and female Marsh Harrier, Black-tailed Godwit, Pintail, Stonechat, Skylark, Curlew, Snipe, Redshank, Little Egret, Golden Plover, Cetti's, huge flocks Wigeon and Lapwing. (Ben Epstein) *St James's Park: male Blackcap (Frank Nugent). *Sewardstone Marsh: Firecrest by horse paddocks, Stonechat & 40 Goldfinch on marsh, grey/buff Chiff-chaff along KGV feed & flood relief channel, calls and plumage suggest Siberian Chiff-chaff Tristis (A.Middleton) *Sutcliffe Park: Little egret, 2 Common Snipe, Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, 3 Song Thrush, 2 Chiffchaff, 6 Siskin (Conrad Ellam) *Swanley Park : Greylag, Shoveller (f), Bullfinch (Andy Meaton) *Tottenham Hale Coppermill Stream (by Ferry Boat Inn): 2 Kingfisher, Several Goldcrests and other small birds (Nick S) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Siskin NW calling 07:55 also Coal Tit (Bob Watts) *Trent Park: 2 Firecrest feeding in holly NE corner Shaws Wood, 3 Bullfinch 1m 2f (Robert Callf) *Walthamstow, Palmerston Road: Grey Wagtail over (D Barrett) *Wanstead Park: Firecrest (Shoulder of Mutton), 10 + Goldcrest, Water Rail, Kingfisher, Nuthatch, Coal Tit, Siskin, 280 + Gadwall, 30 Wigeon, 44 Shoveler, 3 Teal, 5 Egyptian Goose, 30 + Tufted Duck, Great Crested Grebe, (Nick Croft) 'Tuesday 8th December 2015 ' *Brent Reservoir: 24 Common Snipe, Water Rail (heard), Green Sandpiper, Little Egret. (Steve Blake) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, 2 Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, 2 Goldcrest, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam & Anita Gwynn) *Cornmill Gardens: Kingfisher (Tom Moulton) Danson Park: First winter Yellow-legged Gull (Sara Witten) *Finsbury Park Lake: abt 50 black headed gulls 20 tufted ducks 11 Pochards 22 Mallards 3 Shovelers 1 grey heron 2 mute swans 1 cormoront 27 greylag geese 16 Canada geese 34 moorhen 29 Coot abt 50 starling *Horsenden Hill: Peregrine over southern slopes for around 10 minutes from 14.50 hrs. (Martin Smith) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Kingfisher (James Palmer) *Stoneleigh Broadway KT17: 56 Ring-necked Parakeet (mostly ssw over), 3 Fieldfare, 6 Redwing, 1 Pied Wagtail (Neil Batten) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Male Firecrest '''still Cherry Glade adjacent to High Glade pond 1245, also '''Red Kite east over Mile End and low at 1250 viewed from cemetery (Bob Watts) *Victoria Park: Kingfisher (James Palmer) *Walthamstow Marsh: Peregrine, 3 Stonechat (James Palmer) *Wanstead Flats: brief view of 1w Caspian Gull '''on Alex, 2-3 1w '''Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Great Black-backed Gull, 2 Firecrest (Long Wood), 5 Goldcrest, 2 Linnet, 2 Siskin, 37 Gadwall, 12 Shoveler, 6 Pochard, 7 Teal, 2 Egyptian Goose, Little Grebe, 3 Skylark, 9 Fieldfare, 6 + Redwing, 2 Kestrel (Nick Croft/Rose Stephens) *Waterloo Station: 2 Peregrines consorting, soaring then stooping, seen from smoking/vaping area, a good place to see Peregrines (Mike Paice) 'Monday 7th December 2015 ' *Bow, Three Mills: Common Sandpiper, Redshank, Great Crested Grebe, 2 Great Black-backed Gull, 2 Grey Wagtail, Grey Heron, Teal, Tufted Duck (JW Davies) *Brookmill Park: Cormorant, Mute Swan, Mandarin, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam) *Fairlop Waters: Great Northern Diver on main lake (BirdGuides) *Greenwich Dome: 4 Meadow Pipits in remnants of wetland nature area adjacent to mudflats (Mike Paice) *London Wetland Centre: Shelduck, Goldeneye and 3 Pintail on main lake (Twitter) *Oxleas Woods (SE9 1YG): 2 Male Blackcaps foraging together 10.00, 3 House Sparrows 14.00 (John Reid) *Rainham Marshes: Iceland Gull (BirdGuides) * Redbridge Lakes: Cetti's Warbler, Reed Bunting, 2 Snipe, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Heron, Jay, 1-2 Song Thrushes, one showing well singing (Alan Hobson) *Stoneleigh Broadway KT17: 8 Siskin e. 19 Redwing s. 2 Pied Wagtail (Neil Batten) *Trent Park: 2 Firecrest feeding in holly (1 E edge Shaws Wood, 1 Rough Lot) (Robert Callf) 'Sunday 6th December 2015 ' *Alexandra Park: Chiffchaff Heard Conservation Pond, c40 Common Gull (more than recently) Wood Green Res and playing fields (Bob Watts). Kingfisher observed fishing from low branch, Conservation Pond, right-hand bank. 5-6 dives into pond. Chiffchaff seen around reservoir old first viewing platform. (Greg Smith) *Blackwall Beach (Below O2 Arena): 48 Great Black-backed Gulls, c190 Herring Gulls, 4 Yellow-legged Gulls (1 2nd and 3 1st calendar years), 32 Lesser Black-backed Gulls, 28 Common Gulls, 2 Meadow Pipits, 2 Grey Wagtails, 41 Linnets on nearby waste ground (Nick Senior) *Brent Reservoir: pair Wigeon, Cetti's Warbler calling by Heron Hide & 21 Snipe (Andrew Self) later 4 Wigeon 3 drakes, 1 female (Roy Beddard) *East India Dock Basin NR: 6 Reed Bunting feeding together (Frank Nugent). *Fairlop Waters: Great Northern Diver on main lake (Kevin Newman) *Hogsmill River Park: 1 Little Egret, 2900 Black-headed Gull (2850 E), 200 Herring Gull E, 650 Woodpigeon (500 E), 1 Fieldfare, 7 Redwing, 45 Magpie, 27 Goldfinch (Andrew Skotnicki) *Isle of Dogs: 1 Yellow-legged Gull (2nd calendar year), 20 Common Gulls - Saunders Ness (Nick Senior) *Pinner (HA5): Coal Tit, Goldcrest, Green Woodpecker, Pied Wagtail & 17 House Sparrow (Jon Ridge). *Queen's Park: 2 Mistle Thrush in the park (Matt Reed). *Regent's Park: 7 Shoveler (Matt Reed). *Richmond Park: Goosander, Kingfisher, Water Rail, 2 Stonechat (S Woolfenden) *St John's Wood: Cormorant over (Matt Reed). *Staines Moor: 7 Water Pipit, 1 Jack Snipe, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 1 Red Kite, 2 Buzzard, 1 Chiffchaff, 4 Stonechat, 1 Water Rail, 67 Goldfinch (Samuel and Ephraim Perfect) *Swanscombe Marshes: 5 Pheasant, 2 Marsh Harrier (m+f), 57 Lapwing, 6 Dunlin, 1 Curlew, 30 Redshank ©, 1 Green Sandpiper, 8 Turnstone, 4 Common Gull, 2 Great Black-backed Gull (on river), 2 Short-eared Owl, 1 Skylark, 1 Chiffchaff (pale bird briefly on fence of builders yard by Ingress Est.) (Peter Beckenham) *Ten Acre Wood area: 3m, 1f Pheasant, 2 Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawk (1 male chasing Redwing), Kestrel, 36 Lapwing flew off, 15+ Snipe, 11 Stock Dove, 16 Skylark, 4 Meadow Pipit, thrushes mobile around site but minima of 100 Fieldfare + 50 Redwing, 3 Reed Bunting, Lesser Redpoll, 60 + Linnet (Neil Anderson/G. Westley) *Walthamstow Marshes: 1 f Stonechat near boardwalk in bomb crater field (Quentin Given) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 51 'Little Egret into roost (Frank Nugent). *Wanstead Flats: Little Owl reported this morning (@wansteadwomble), Little Egret, 11 Gadwall. 11 Shoveler, 2 Teal, 2 Pochard, Little Grebe, 2 Fieldfare, 2 Kestrel, 6 + Goldcrest, Linnet, Grey Wagtail, 2 Great Black-backed Gull, no sign of Caspian Gull though the gulls were not settling today (Wanstead Birders) *Wanstead Park: 20 + Redpoll, 30 + Siskin, 40 + Goldfinch, 20 + Greenfinch, 6 Chaffinch all by the Roding, c. 200 Gadwall. 36 Shoveler, 8 Teal, 21 Wigeon, 2 Water Rail, Kingfisher, Sparrowhawk, Fieldfare, Redwing 10 + Song Thrush (Wanstead Birders) *Wraysbury GPs: 1f Smew, 36 Shoveler, 4 Goldeneye, 5 Heron, 35+ Wigeon, 300+ Tufted Duck, 60+ Mute Swan, 40+ Gadwall (Thomas Gibson) *Yeading Brook meadows: f Teal, Kestrel, Snipe, 2 Meadow Pipit, c30 Redwing, 7 Fieldfare over (Neil Anderson) '''Saturday 5th December 2015 ' *Alexandra Park: 3 Shoveler 10 Pochard Boating Lake, c50 Woodpigeon S or SW (Bob Watts) *Amwell: redhead '''Smew (Herts website) *Beddington Farmlands: 1st w Caspian Gull on main lake (Twitter) *Brent Reservoir: 5 Green Sandpiper & 27 Snipe (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, 2 Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Cornmill Gardens: Cormorant diving in the Ravensbourne, 2 Grey Heron - one caught and consumed a rat (Tom Moulton) *Epping Forest: Connaught Water - Smew, Pintail (Twitter) *Ewell: 119 Black-headed Gull, 3 Redwing, 73 Herring Gull all s.w. over, female Kestrel (Neil Batten) *Fairlop Waters: Great Northern Diver (Twitter) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Goldcrest, 1f Goldeneye (res. lag.), 10+ Common Snipe, 1m Pintail (others seen), 1m1f Stonechat, 48 Wigeon (Martin Honey, B. Page) *Pinner (HA5): 2 Coal Tit & 20 House Sparrow on the feeders - the highest count for some time; Also: 9 Redwing over west (Jon Ridge). *Ruislip Lido/woods: 15 Shoveler, 18 Pochard, 30+ Little Egret, 2 Sparrowhawk, Peregrine, 26+ Redwing (Neil Anderson) *Staines Moor: 3-5 Kestrel, 1 common Buzzard, 10 Goldcrest, 8+ Stonechat, 2 Little Grebe, 2 Little Egret, 2 Grey Wagtail, 5 Heron, 2 Jay, 1 Green Woodpecker (2 strong flying dark butterflies were also noted, most likely Red Admiral) (Thomas Gibson) *Staines Reservoirs: Brent Goose (Twitter) *Stocker's Lake: 6 Goldeneye, m,5f (G Lapworth-Herts) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: c35 Redwing, 2 Siskin, Treecreeper, Mandarin, Teal (John Colmans) *Wanstead Flats: Ad Yellow-legged Gull and 1w Caspian Gull '''(re-identified from photographs) , 2 Great Black-backed Gull, 33 Gadwall,, 16 Shoveler, 7 Teal, 3 Pochard, Little Grebe, Meadow Pipit, Goldcrest (Nick Croft/Jono Lethbridge) *Wanstead Park: 20 + Redpoll, 2 Siskin, 10 + Goldcrest, 244 Gadwall, 28 Wigeon, 50 Shoveler, 30 + Tufted Duck, 8 Egyptian Goose, 6 Teal (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) 'Friday 4th December 2015 ' *Alexandra Park: Chiffchaff still Conservation Pond, also 150 Woodpigeon SW 50 NE 07:45-08:30 (Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: pair Wigeon, 18 Snipe, Water Rail, '''Short-eared Owl 11.35 flew NE mobbed by Crows and Gulls (Leo Batten, Roy Beddard, Pete Lowman). *Bow Creek Ecology Park: 62 Teal, 53 Redshank, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrests (Nick Senior). *Brimsdown/Enfield Lock: 2 Peregrine, Cetti's Warbler singing (James Palmer). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam). *Bushy Park: 9 Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch, 4 Stonechat, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 Redwing (Mark Wardman). *East India Dock Basin: 7 Shelduck, 77 Teal, 1 ad Yellow-legged Gull over the river, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Cetti's Warblers, 1 Chiffchaff, 4 Goldcrests, 1 Siskin, 3 Reed Buntings (Nick Senior). *Fairlop Waters: Great Northern Diver (BirdGuides). *Gunpowder Park: 12 Siskin and 2 Lesser Redpoll with a larger number of Goldfinch (James Palmer). *Hampton Court Park: 115 Canada Goose, 17 Egyptian Goose, 18 Gadwall, 10 Wigeon, 51 Tufted Duck, 1 Pheasant, 68 Cormorant, 212 Coot, 7300 Black-headed Gull E (vast majority between 07:15 and 07:40), 127 Common Gull, c.350 Herring Gull E, 17 Lesser Black-backed Gull (11 E), 6 Great Black-backed Gull (3E), 1 Little Owl, 1900 Woodpigeon (1800 E including flock of 1600 at 08:00), 55 Redwing (45 SW), 13 Fieldfare (9 W-SW), 1 Siskin E (Andrew Skotnicki). *KGV Reservoir: 1 Slavonian Grebe, 1 redhead Smew (A.Middleton). *Lamorbey Park, Sidcup. 7 Long-tailed tits, 2 Little Grebe, Grey Heron, Nuthatch, 37 Canada Geese. In nearby Willersley Avenue five House Sparrows dashed across rapidly pursued by low-flying Sparrowhawk which lunged - and missed.(Eric Brown). *Leatherhead, River Mole: 1 Little Egret, 1 Water Rail, 2 Kingfisher, 1 female Kestrel, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, 2 Pheasant, 3 Ring-necked Parakeet, 7 Redwing (Neil Batten). *Middlesex Filter Beds: Cetti's Warbler singing at 1115 plus Reed Bunting, Kestrel (Alastair Dent). *Pinner: Red Kite being mobbed by Herring Gull just over the house 12:30. To think that once even the gull would have been remarkable (Richard Francis). *Pinner (HA5): 4 Redwing & Coal Tit (Jon Ridge). *Richmond Park: Goosander red-head Upper Pen Pond south end (M.Lewis per JW) Dartford Warbler, Little Grebe, 2 Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, 7 Stonechat and 15+ Goldcrest around Pen Ponds, 15 Redwing NW (J.Wilczur, S.Woolfenden, S.Read, The Friday Group). *Sewardstone Marsh: 4 Goosander (2 m + 2f), Sparrowhawk (James Palmer). *Staines Moor: 2+ Water Pipit, 1+ Woodcock, 1 Treecreeper, 6 Stonechat, 4 Red Kite, 1+ Tawny Owl, 1 Barn Owl, 1 Lapwing, 3 Common Snipe, 2+ Little Grebe, 1 Little Egret, 3 Goldcrest, 1 Reed Bunting, 1+ Grey Wagtail, 1 Common Buzzard (Lee Dingain). *Thames Chase Forest Centre: 1 Buzzard, 7 Siskin, 1 Redpoll (Ben Green) *Tottenham Marsh: Peregrine (James Palmer). *Trent Park: 2 Firecrest together (both probably male) feeding in holly by bridle-path between Williams Wood and Shaws Wood, 12:50 - 12:54 hrs, 2 Woodcock flushed together (Robert Callf) *Wanstead Flats: 12 Redwing (Earlham Grove), 21 Fieldfare, Linnet, 7 Redpoll, Sparrowhawk, Great Black-backed Gull, medium sized grey goose flying south, Meadow Pipit (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: Water Rail sharming, 34 Wigeon, 57 Shoveler, 289 Gadwall, 20+ Tufted Duck, 2 Teal, 2-3 Great Crested Grebe, 5 Redpoll, 5 Siskin, what sounded like a Yellowhammer over Bush Wood, 2-3 Nuthatch, Coal Tit, 10+ Goldcrest, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft). Thursday 3rd December 2015 ''' *Alexandra Park: Chiffchaff heard Conservation Pond 0800 (Bob Watts) *Lindal Cres., EN2: Red Kite adult low over 12:12 - 12:15, whilst I was delivering leaflets (Robert Callf) *Rainham Marshes: 2 '''Raven, Dartford Warbler (Twitter) *Richmond Park: Peregrine over Pen Ponds flew off E (R.Herbert per JW) 200+ Common Gull Upper Pen Pond (M.Lewis per JW) *Staines Moor: Rough-legged Buzzard (BirdGuides) *Sutcliffe Park: Little Grebe, Little Egret, 6 Tufted Duck, Common Snipe, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Trent Park: Firecrest feeding in holly E edge Shaws Wood 14:35 (Robert Callf) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Male Scaup still on No 4 in flock of Tufties and Pochards (Quentin Given). *Wanstead Flats: 15 Linnet, Redpoll, 2 Reed Bunting, poss Yellowhammer, 7 Pochard, 7 Shoveler, 25 Gadwall, 10 Teal, 2 Great Black-backed Gull, 14 Fieldfare, 2 Meadow Pipit, 5 Goldcrest (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) *Wanstead Park: Great Crested Grebe, 45 Shoveler, 243 Gadwall, 30 + Tufted Duck, 15 Wigeon, 7 Teal, 5 Egyptian Goose, 2 Kingfisher, 5 + Siskin, 4 Redpoll, several Redwing, 15 + Goldcrest (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) Wednesday 2nd December 2015 ''' *Alexandra Park: Kingfisher, 2 Egyptian Goose Wood Green Res, 7 Shoveler Boating Lake (Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Egyptian Goose, Little Egret, 5+ Water Rail, 18 Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Chiffchaff (Roy Beddard) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam) *Foots Cray Meadows: 3 Little Egrets, 1 Grey Heron, Kingfisher and Kestrel (Patrick English) *Greenwich Peninsula: 1 '''unusual Black-headed Gull with blackish hood and almost black legs and bill (see photos), another Black-headed Gull with pinkish underside - assumed it was dirty so no photo, but possibly rare winter plumage variation as described in PJ Grant's book (Mike Paice) The pink is the oil, which keeps the plumage water resistant, rather than the feathers. ''Thanks, who are you? (Mike) - A diet of prawns in the Mediterranean can produce a pink tinge - just a thought (JR). *Leatherhead Town Centre: 2 Mandarin and 1 Kingfisher on river Mole, 2 Pied Wagtail, 2 Redwing (Neil Batten) *Kennington Lane SE11: Peregrine over at 1230 (Malcolm Hibberd) *London Wetland Centre: 1f Goldeneye still on reservoir lagoon, several Cetti's heard, also 2 Pintail, 2 Goldcrest, 6 Chiffchaff, flock of 50+ Siskin, Green & Great Spotted Woodpeckers, at least 12 Egyptian Geese and c.60 Wigeon (Martin Honey, B. Page and others) *Pinner (Marks & Spencer): Little Egret by the main entrance at 08:55 - the frenzied Xmas shoppers were oblivious to its presence (Jon Ridge). *Pinner Park Farm: Little Egret, 4 Snipe, 2 Teal, Meadow Pipit, 2 Grey Wagtail, 10 Pied Wagtail, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Stock Dove, 30 Fieldfare & 17 Redwing (Jon Ridge). *Surbiton: Portsmouth Rd Filter Beds area - 5 Gadwall, 27 Tufted Duck, 49 flying Cormorant (47 S, 2 E), 11 Lapwing, 2450 Black-headed Gull (1250 E, 800 N), 111 Woodpigeon, 137 Feral Pigeon, 16 Collared Dove, 7 Song Thrush, 40 Redwing (25 S), 97 Goldfinch (Andrew Skotnicki) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: m Goosander (Banbury), 2 f Pheasants (allotments), f Goldeneye (Lockwood), m '''Scaup' still (No 4), Barnacle Goose of unknown origin (playing fields adjacent to No4), Water Rail (Coppermill stream - Lol Bodini). *Wanstead Flats: 15 Linnet, Redpoll, 6 Pochard, 8 Shoveler, 12 Gadwall, 2 Teal, Little Grebe (Bob Vaughan) *Wanstead Park: Great Crested Grebe, 20 Shoveler, 18 Gadwall, Pochard, 5 Wigeon, 7 Egyptian Goose, Kingfisher, Siskin, Goldcrest (Bob Vaughan) Tuesday 1st December 2015 *Beddington Farmlands: Little Gull 1st winter main lake (BirdGuides) * Brent Reservoir: 15 Common Snipe, Water Rail, Green Sandpiper (Steve Blake). * Cornmill Gardens: Kingfisher, Little Egret, Mandarin, singing Song Thrush (Tom Moulton) * Ealing, Lammas Park scrape: grey wagtail (Polly Gilbertson) * East Dulwich SE22: 2 Blackcap (m), Red Admiral in garden (Steven Robinson) * East India Dock Basin: 19 Shelduck then 7 flew off downriver, 13 Tufted, 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Redwing, 1 singing Cetti's Warbler, 1 Chiffchaff, 8 Goldcrests, 10 Chaffinches, 4 Greenfinches, 1 male Bullfinch dropped in to the North bank tees, 2 Reed Buntings (Nick Senior). * Fairlop: Feral Pigeon squib with adult under railway bridge outside tube station. (Matt Reed). * Fairlop Waters: Great Northern Diver (BirdGuides), 180 Lapwing (James Palmer) * Leatherhead: 3 Common Buzzard viewed distantly circling high over Ashtead Common area (Neil Batten). * Pinner Park Farm: 5 Little Egret (site record), 6 Snipe, 2 Teal (probable pair), 2 Shoveler (probable pair), 9 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 11 Redwing, male Kestrel, 24 Jackdaw, 3 Jay, 4 Stock Dove, 6 Chaffinch & 7 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). * Richmond Park: red-head Goosander Upper Pen Pond briefly at mid-day (R.Herbert per JW) * St James's Park: Peregrine took a Pigeon mid-air at 14:32 (Frank Nugent). * Staines Moor: 19 Fieldfare, 2 Stonechat, 2 Little Grebe, Coal Tit, Goldcrest, Little Egret, Cetti's Warbler, Green Woodpecker (Keith Kerr). * Surbiton Filter Beds: 6 Little Grebe, 4 Gadwall, 12 Lapwing (Nigel Jackman) * Stanwell Moor: 7 Teal, Goldcrest, Buzzard, Kestrel, Cetti's Warbler, Pheasant (Keith Kerr). * Trent Park: Egyptian Goose - probably first-winter, grazing grass by lower lake - scarce at this site! (Robert Callf) * Valentines Park: Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail (James Palmer) * Wallington (TQ291632) - 7:30am to 8:15 1 f Pheasant walking around my garden then chased by next doors cat! Completely lost (Arjun Dutta) * Wanstead Flats: 31 Gadwall, 17 Shoveler, 4 Teal, 4 Pochard, 15+ Tufted Duck, 8 Egyptian Goose, Redpoll, 9 Linnet, 3 Meadow Pipit, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Great Black-backed Gull, Little Grebe, 3+ Goldcrest (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan). * Wanstead Park: 40 Wigeon (new site record), 318 Gadwall, 60 Shoveler, 12 Teal, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Great Crested Grebe, Little Grebe, 2 Kingfisher, 5 Siskin, 5 Redpoll, 2 Fieldfare, 8+ Goldcrest, possible Firecrest by bridge over Roding (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan), Kingfisher (James Palmer), Common Buzzard (Paul Ferris) * Woodford Bridge: Around 30 Common Gulls as part of a mixed flock on the cricket pitches next to Redbridge Lakes, plus Green Woodpecker in the cemetery and Grey Heron at the lakes (Alan Hobson). Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}